


往南往北

by berence



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berence/pseuds/berence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>很多事情在很不经意的时候就被记起了。<br/>就像这将近15年来得橄榄球职业生涯，走马灯般闪过的记忆是09年漫天的彩带、沸腾地人群，尽管绚丽的场景中身边并没有那个人在身边，但还是会不由自主地就想到那笑脸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	往南往北

很多事情在很不经意的时候就被记起了。

就像这将近15年来得橄榄球职业生涯，走马灯般闪过的记忆是09年漫天的彩带、沸腾地人群，尽管绚丽的场景中身边并没有那个人在身边，但还是会不由自主地就想到那笑脸。

想想也是奇怪，并不能说如今是和平友好的分手，但每次记起来的就是那个人的笑容。有点傻里傻气，但很真诚，像个没长大的大男孩儿一样的笑容。

其实，他一开始就知道像Jimmy这样的球员是不一般的。他大学打篮球出身，爆发力强，表现力足，不安于现状，不满足拥有，不妥协现实。但是他比这个大男孩儿大了将近八岁呢，即使他有点小骄傲、小急功近利，在当时的他看来也是有点可爱的上进心的表现。在拿到隆巴迪杯的第二年这个大男孩儿就活跃在他身边了，完整的赛季，优秀的表现让他入选当时的全明星赛。每个年轻人都喜欢被万众瞩目的感觉——他看着穿着全明星球衣的大男孩儿，看到他的傻气的笑容更大，眼睛更明亮——他知道他绝不满足于此。四年的职业生涯，他的三次全明星，他创造的接球达阵记录，他在12年NFL排名第14，14年排名第10，15年排名第31，嗯哼还有他在达阵后的slam dunk，那是引爆全场激情的必杀技。作为他的四分卫，他享受为他传球，也开心看到达阵后的大男孩儿蹦蹦跳跳扑倒自己怀里，或是自己被他高高抱起，或是他的乖小孩儿在公共场合大方说我爱Brees，他的我的兄弟，或者是他让自己的小儿子穿上Jimmy的80号球衣拍照，或者是Jimmy嘲笑自己的发型，他同样可以拍着自己的胸脯骄傲地说，我家的TE，我的Jimmy boy，是全联盟独一无二的大杀器。

因为有他，也因为有他，新奥尔良圣徒在NFL从来不能被小看。

但是什么时候一切变得不一样了呢？是四年的时间太长了吗？是球队疲软瘫倒在季后赛门前，还是Jimmy的伤病让好胜心极强的他无法忍受？又或者Jimmy其实是在埋怨自己命运，诅咒橄榄球之神？还是，14年夏天他们两个公开与众的争吵？可是谁又能说自己不是心疼的？他也劝过他，要耐心，不要急躁，这是在NFL。而或者连他自己也没有想过，自己是站在已经拿过一次隆巴迪杯的角度上来劝慰他的，这种劝慰可能更增加了他的敏感和……失信。28岁的近端锋其实时间还那么长，但他知道他的大男孩儿会观望同时期的其他TE，东海岸已经拿过戒指的同龄人更大大刺激了他的自尊心和好胜心。

14赛季Jimmy伤愈归队后恰好赶上自己的生日。他在心中暗暗说，我要让你度过一个快乐的、并且是享受胜利快乐的28岁生日。而他的大男孩儿，他的Jimmy，就像知道一样冲自己挤挤眼睛。

后来的结果我们就都知道了。他没有做到，他亦没有享受到。非常苦涩的失利。

15年的初春三月，NFL联盟是集体惊天动地。说真的他并不是很想想起这些来。对着媒体他说，我跟任何人一样，对于Jimmy的离开非常震惊。他说，我爱他，他是我的兄弟。

不过大概是我的这份爱徒有其表吧，不能给你你想要的野心和荣誉，哪怕是季后赛，哪怕，是一份胜利的生日祝福，所以你再也忍受不了了，所以你想离开了，离开南边远远的，到最北边。

他理解，并且送上祝福。但是很可惜我们不能总是见面了，不能像四年来这样放肆的大笑和畅快的打球了，不能转头就看到那傻里傻气的笑容了。

四年时间就这么过去了。

Brees觉得这个是最难过的。

有的时候很多事情就在不经意间就被记起了。就像五年前，那个有着灿烂阳光笑容的23岁大男孩儿穿着干净利落，像带着一身春日的阳光似的站在自己面前，说，嗨，我是Jimmy Graham。


End file.
